Trust your Blood
by Prascal
Summary: Sasuke, a young vampire with a goal in mind get himself caught by the ANBU by accident, and they are the best vampire slayers there is. ANBU, bondage, dominance, taming, vampires and more.
1. Trapped

****Oooookey...I seriously need to go through my computer more often. This one could be rather good! :o****

****Disclaimer:**** Does not own, does not profit.

* * *

><p>It had been just another night for him. Waking up in his small apartment as the sun went down, eating a small meal, and then going out to find himself a pray that would ease the feeling of his constant thirst. The air outside had been cool, but not cold, and the wind was soft against his skin. He had started to move along one of his normal hunting paths over the roof tops and through some alleys, hoping to spot a pray.<p>

However, things did not go as he wanted them to, and now the raven could only curse himself. How could he not have seen the traps that were set up in the middle of his hunting path? It wasn't even one of the most advanced types either!

But here he was, fighting to break free from the Hunter's trap that had tied him up against a wall, with the silver wires around his neck and chest, pinning him so hard that he could hardly breathe. This situation was bad, very bad, he realized.

He couldn't give up though, he had to get loose. Had to, or otherwise he was as good as dead...well basically he was already dead, but this time he would be dead for sure. Anyway...

He had been trying to get loose well over a half an hour when he heard footsteps in the narrow alley. The sound was so quiet, and the person walking with such grace, that the young vampire knew very well who this must be. Only vampires could move with that much grace and stealth.

Only vampires, and those humans who hunted them. The humans that was called ANBU, the vampire Hunters.

He stood still, waiting intensively for this approach of his escape or, most likely, his doom.

As the footsteps ceased not far away from the raven, the young vampire tried to turn his head in order to see the one who had caught him. But it was all in vain, he couldn't move his head at all in his position, or else the wires threaten to slice him into pieces. In his anger he struggled against the wires, and bared his fangs to protest against his captivity.

This was humiliating, it was a disgrace, he didn't want to stand there like a piece of meat in the store, and then be killed in such a humiliating way.

Meanwhile the Hunter was taking in the full sight of his pray. The trap was meant to kill the one who triggered it, but somehow this vampire had been lucky. Even if his arms, chest and neck was tied up against the brick wall, he had not been killed. The poisonous knifes that hung on the wire had missed the young creature of the night, and the wire itself had not cut his head of as it was meant to do. As he stood there watching, the vampire let out a angry growl, and tried to bite at the wire around his neck. Obviously he was trying his best to free himself. The Hunter didn't try to stop him, he knew that the vampire wouldn't get loose even if he managed to bite down into the wire. He stood there and watched the young vampire through his wolf mask, waiting for the creature to calm down.

After a few minutes the raven haired vampire stopped his trying to bite into the wire. He tried to hear any sound of the Hunter, that must be standing oh so close to him, but he couldn't hear a thing. He knew the hunter was there, but not being able to pick up his scent or any sounds made him nervous. Why hadn't the Hunter killed him yet? Was the raven to weak for the Hunter to bother or-

A gloved hand suddenly stroked Sasuke's chest, firmly, but still softly. The raven held his breath, what the hell was this Hunter doing? Molesting him all of a sudden?

The touch was not what he had expected at all, it was so soothing and warm, almost erotic...it actually felt pretty good, and somehow that felt so wrong for the raven.

The hand travelled up to a elegant white neck, tracing his collarbone and then even higher up to stroke Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke gasped. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see a glimpse of this Hunter. He could see the hint of grey, and black. And then...the Hunter spoke.

"So...what do we have here? Could it be an Uchiha, with this pale skin and raven hair...oh yes, a rare catch indeed." There was some fascination, as well as sarcasm, but it was a deep and captivating voice that matched with his touch.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and for once he let his mask slip, showing of his feelings. How could this man, this Hunter, know about the Uchiha? They had been a secret breed, and after "the accident" many years ago, he was one of the few surviving ones. A hunter like this one should't know about that.

His pulse was racing, and anger started to show itself in the raven, and the Hunter could see this. Sasuke didn't even have time enough to see the Hunter pull something out of his silver vest before feeling a sharp pain in his neck. Oh damn, this was it. He could feel his eyes growing heavy, and he cursed under his breath. To die like this...so far away from his goal.

The Hunter watched the vampire fall asleep, not die, but falling asleep. The drug he had given the young one was not deadly, even if it would leave him with a nice headache when he woke up. As soon as the Hunter was sure that his pray was fast asleep, he removed all the wires, and caught the falling body. He hoisted Sasuke over his shoulder, sighed, and started to make his way back to the base.

It took him some time to get back there, because even if this vampire was young, he was still a burden when running. As the hunter entered the building, he almost bumped into Genma and Raido, who where on their way out.

"Damn it Kakashi, that almost pierced my tongue you know!" Genma muttered around his senbon, and raising one eyebrow at the body Kakashi was carrying. That was weird, they rarely brought back any prays if not ordered to. Kakashi smirked under his wolf mask and said:

"Do you want to go now, or come with me inside so I can tell you what breed this baby is." And he smacked the sleeping Sasuke on the but. "He was much easier to catch then it normally is though, sharingan can be such a bitch, luckily he couldn't use it." And he smiled under his mask, well aware that he had just told them the name of the breed anyway.

Genma and Raido just stared at him.

"Kakashi" Said Genma "there is no way in hell that he is a..."

Kakashi stared back, and Genma turned to Raido.

"There is no way, right? Uchihas are supposed to be extinct."

Raido shrugged his shoulders and smirked at his friends. "By the looks of it, there's one left."

"No way in hell, it's Kakashi who's nuts. Crazy about their kin I believe." Genma decided, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief. But they all went back inside, and both Raido and Genma helped Kakashi to put the sleeping vampire in a cell, and strapping him down so he couldn't escape when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>TBC...I really need to make more chapters number two to my stories!<strong>**


	2. Feeding

**I could not resist writing this...**

* * *

><p>He was drifting, floating, and ever so slightly becoming aware of the pulsing pain in his head. He grunted as he finally became fully awake, although a few seconds later he rather wished that he hadn't. He could not see a thing, a leather blindfold covering his eyes, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was also a metal mask covering the lower part of his face, making him unable to bite anyone. It was humiliating, degrading, making him feel the wrath, the anger deep inside. He growled in his frustration, and pulled on his bonds, squirming his body, doing some more growling.<p>

He soon realized that he was on some kind of table, or bench, strapped and tied down. He could not break the bonds, they must have been enchanted to resist vampire strength. Normally he could have broken free in seconds, it angered him that he suddenly could not.

He was an Uchiha vampire, the oldest clan, the strongest clan to have ever walked this earth. He should not have been caught this easily, bonds like this should not keep him caught this easily. He started his struggle a new, growling deep from within his chest, pulling the very hardest he could and trying to break loose.

"Relax." He froze, and tried to focus his energy on his surrounding, but he could feel nothing there. He did however recognize the voice, the deep, calming voice of his captivator. He made an half hearted growl in the direction of the voice.

"There, there...easy now." And that warm hand was back, caressing his stomach once again, and against his will, he could feel himself starting to calm down.

"Hmph." Was the only sound he could find to this, marking his frustration, confirming his calm.

"How old are you, little one?" He turned his head towards the sound, but gave no answer. The hunter did not feel threatening, and yet he could not trust this man.

Kakashi was amazed at what he had before him. He was dead certain what breed it was, and his heart was racing at the thought of it. A survivor, wild and untamed, with the same fire in its blood that he remembered oh so clearly. He sighed. This would not be an easy task, he knew that, but he had to try it.

"What is your name, little one?" Sasuke snared at him then.

"I'm not 'little', and my name is none of your business." Kakashi could not resist drawing his hand through that onyx black hair, caressing it, enjoying the softness of it.

"If you give me no name, then I shall name you 'little one' and everyone shall call you that as well. You choose." the voice was calm, and not mean, it just stated the truth.

Sasuke stretched the time out before giving his answer to that.

"Sasuke. And I am already an adult, don't you dare call me little." He could not believe he agreed to this, obeying orders from a hunter. Falling into his trap, getting caught, and now this. He was such a pussy. He pushed his lips together as he sulked.

"Sasuke..." The boy shivered as he heard his name spoken from the others lips. How long had it been since anyone had said his name? He did not know. It annoyed him that he could not see, that he did not know how this hunter looked like. He wanted a face to match with the voice.

"Are you hungry?" The boy looked so thin, like he hadn't eaten much or well.

"Why the hell do you care, hunter? Why haven't you killed me yet?" He growled it out, showing his fangs and balled his hands into fists.

"You care of nothing but to kill." He hissed it out now, anger fresh and strong. Kakashi said nothing, he simply watched, observed, and then got up.

"I will see you later, I suggest you get some rest now...Sasuke." He could hear the captured vampire growl as he left the room, locking the door securely behind him. When he turned, he was face to face with Genma. The man was looking at him, almost the same way that he had just been watching Sasuke.

"What are you up to, you silly wolf?" He was serious. Kakashi walked up to the other man, realxed but no less serious then the other.

"I'm just doing my job." Genma huffed at hearing that.

"Since when does that involve keeping them alive?" he crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

Kakashi just shrugged, and started walking down the corridor.

"That is part of our job as well, isn't it?" and he said no more, he didn't need to. Genma made an grimace, and let Kakashi go. He looked at the locked door before him, which held the locked up, but very much alive Uchiha inside it.

"I do sure hope that you know what you are doing, silly wolf."

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost felt guilty over the things he had said to the hunter, and wondered for the briefest of moments if he could have hurt the man with his words. The next second he pushed all those feelings aside and gave himself a mental slapping. The man had captured him, and was most likely going to kill him, or use him in some kind of twisted experiment. He had to be strong, and prepare himself for the possibility that he might have to kill the man, and every other hunter in range, in order to escape. He made an victory growl at the thought of freedom, and what he could do with it. It would be worth it, no matter the price, he would survive this, escape, and get his vengeance.<p>

For what he assumed to be hours, he waited. The room was quiet, and the silence was getting on his nerves. He tried to focus, to be strong, but it felt like his powers were being drained as soon as he could gather them. It made him sleepy, drowsy, and he couldn't help but to yawn.

Behind a screen, Kakashi watched his every move. The yawn drew Kakashi's eye to those lips, hardly visible behind the metal mask, that kept him and all the others safe, just in case. He knew very well why the boy was tired, the room was designed to drag out chakra from his body, the very energy of the vampire, keeping it low, to low for the vampire to pose a threat.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, tearing his eye away from the screen. He rubbed his hands across his face, and groaned. His body was tingling, knowing that an Uchiha was so close, feeling it with every fibre of his body. He knew very well what he wanted to be done, he knew very well how he wanted things to be like, but the road to that destination was kept hidden from his view.

* * *

><p>Hours and more hours passed by, and Sasuke could feel the burning in his throat starting to get worse. He was gasping, whining, and the feeling started to spread through his body like an intense pain. It gnawed right through him, and he started to feel weak. He needed blood, he needed it badly. Suddenly, that warm hand was again on his skin, caressing his neck, and face. He was startled by it, he hadn't noticed the man come in.<p>

"You're really thirsty, aren't you?" It was his hunter. He just let his head hang against his chest, not finding the energy to swear or growl at the moment. He could smell the man's blood inside his veins now that he was so close, and it hurt Sasuke that he could not get to it.

"I will release you from your bonds...and if you just relax, I will let you have some blood." Sasuke's head lifted, and he could feel the thirst gnawing inside of him, he nodded, and told himself that he could kill this man, if he was fast enough. The man did indeed release him, and then gently lifted Sasuke up. It felt weird being this close to someone, and being carried around like a bride. For some reason he never got to the point of attacking the man, he could not feel the urge for it, and it made him blush. He kept his head low, hoping that the man would not notice.

He was placed on something soft, some kind of bed, and every time his and the hunters skin made contact, it sent shivers down his spine. The man sat down on the bed beside him, and reached around his head, releasing the straps that held the mask in place. He licked his fangs in apprehension of what was to come, feeling ready with his entire body. But what happened next stunned him. The man stroked his face once, then let his hand gently grab the back of Sasuke's head and guided him straight to the hunter's own neck.

"W-what are you doing?" he pushed at the man's chest.

"Feeding you, of course." The man had almost made it sound like it was a totally natural thing to do.

The man still held Sasuke near, and the warmth was calling out to him. He resisted it.

"Why? Don't you have blood banked blood?" The man was silent at first, and Sasuke almost believed that the man would not answer at all.

"Yes, we do have that." Sasuke's mind went still, not understanding.

"Why?" He could not trust this man. He could kill this man, he knew he could.

The man rubbed his fingers in the hair of his neck, and to his horror he could feel his body enjoying it.

"Because I think you will enjoy this more." Sasuke swallowed. This could be a test. There could be other hunters in the room, ready to kill him any moment.

Once again Kakashi guided Sasuke's head to his neck, and he could hear the boy whine, and weakly push against his chest once more in protest. But the thirst has a will of its own, and gasping, trying to resist, Sasuke could feel himself loosing this battle. His fangs had already come out, ready for the bite, and he could sense the blood just millimetres under his mouth.

"Shh...it's ok, I will stop you if you take to much." And he could not resist any longer, with an inhale of air, he let his hands sneak around the body much larger then his own, and his fangs pierced that skin, hiding it's treasure from him. The moment the blood touched his tongue, he gave a loud moan, and more or less climbed right into the lap of his captivator. It was like an explosion going through his entire body, like he was drinking pure fire. He had never ever tasted anything like it, he could not stop moaning, holding the man tight and close to himself.

Kakashi ignored the pain in his neck, and concentrated on Sasuke. He let his hands wander across that lithe body, massaging perfectly round buttocks, massaging a tense back as his hands moved over it. Sasuke was so high on the moment that his head was spinning. It was so good, he knew he would have to struggle to let it go once he was done feeding.

Kakashi took that time to sneak one of his hands down Sasuke's front, massaging and pulling on his already half hard erection, and Sasuke arched his back, lifting himself up in the air from the intense feeling. He stopped sucking, without letting go of that warm neck, for a few moments to let out a long moan. He started to wiggle around in that warm lap, the feeling of pleasure so intense, inside and out, the blood burning inside and this hunters hands on the outside. As Kakashi's hands worked him over more and more, he had to let go of the neck before him in order to draw breaths. He gulped down air, just like he had been gulping down blood just moments ago, and hissed. Every chance he got, he was back at the neck, drinking, sucking, but already starting to feel full.

Kakashi laid down, letting the boy sit on top of him, rubbing him, rubbing against him.

Sasuke could feel the man's hard cock beneath him, and although it might have disgusted him on any other occasion, he could not keep himself from rubbing over it, pushing down on it, feeling it against him. The man kept on pleasuring him, stroking his own stiff cock, and he could feel his climax starting to close up on him. His hands held the man's shirt tight, in a deadly grip, holding on for all he was worth. And in those last few minutes, the man sat back up, and pulled his head in for a kiss, tasting his own blood in Sasuke's mouth. He clung to the man, lost in pleasure, and let the other dominate him, feeling that warm tongue explore his mouth, caressing his fangs, stroking him inside.

He whined, a very non Sasuke like whine, and threw his head back, mouth open, panting and gasping, his body tingling and his heart beating hard.

"Come for me, Sasuke." And the man thrust up against Sasuke while he kept his eye on that porcelain white face, and Sasuke could not hold back any longer. With a loud gasp, and curling his lips up, he tensed and came all over the hunters hand, making the man grunt and pull in deep breaths through his nose. As Sasuke came down from his high, and calmed down, he could feel his heart still racing in his chest. He could feel the mans, this hunters, heart race to, and those warm hands still held him.

"Why?" He asked weakly. Why did he feel so safe all of a sudden...why hadn't he killed the man, who hadn't killed him? Why had they done what they just did? He just couldn't understand, he had never hesitated before, he always had a plan, and stuck to it. This time however, nothing had happened according to his plan.

The man didn't answer him, but the hand over his back never stopped massaging him, holding him. He collapsed against that tall frame, strong body, and licked his lips clear from blood and saliva. He could smell the wound on the man's neck, still bleeding just a little, and he could not stop himself from licking at it, licking up all blood that might have escaped over the skin.

He had never, ever, done anything sexual with someone else, and yet he did not feel mad or bad about it now. He felt so sated, no longer the thirst clawed at his insides, and he yawned. Placing his head on that warm human shoulder in front of him, he fell down into oblivion, falling asleep as his body was finally able to relax.

Kakashi still held him, and was actually surprised to see the other fall asleep. It wasn't very often for vampires to sleep like this, they could stay awake for much longer then humans if they wanted to. However, having the young vampire in his arms felt good, and he closed his eye just to embrace the moment. The young vampire had asked him 'why' but he had not been able to answer it. He had his creeping suspicion, but he hushed it back deep into his mind. He could think of that later.

Looking into the red blinking light of the surveillance camera, he figured he had something to explain, not to the young vampire in his arms, but to the other hunters. And he wasn't really sure about how that conversation would go. But one thing first, and what he had to do now was to secure this young vampire in his cell again, preferable without waking him up.

He held on to the young man a while longer, then carefully got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	3. Almost tame

**Happy new year! I'm on a roll here, wrote this piece in one go, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Shutting the door behind him, Kakashi let out a deep breath and leaned against the steel frame. His neck was pulsing, a burning sensation spreading through his neck. How long had it been since he felt this feeling? He wasn't sure. Years, many years had passed since then. Possibly longer than this young Uchiha vampire had lived, although there was no way for him to be sure of that, since vampires didn't age like humans did. For all he knew, the boy could be well over two hundred years old, and still look no older than the 19 years or so that he looked to be.<p>

He shivered as he remembered the desperate moans and movements of the pale skinned youth, the delicious gasps, the way the young one had clung to him, the way he had been allowed to dominate the other. Another shiver ran through his body at the memory of how the fangs had pierced his skin, remembering how those soft lips had nursed on his neck, drawing his blood out, the way his head had been thrown back in his feeding and sexual ecstasy.

Sensing a small movement to his right side, the silver haired man opened his eyes, and looked at the man beside him. Stealthy as always, Genma was indeed an excellent hunter.

"You look like shit, Kakashi. I can't believe you let him bite you." Kakashi shrugged at hearing those words and all their hidden questions. He had a feeling that Genma wouldn't bring up the other things that had happened in that cell, considering the fact that there was quite the obvious wet spot in the front of the man's pants, and considering how satisfied the man looked, Kakashi was quite sure that Raido had been practicing some of his artistic skills on Genma not more than a few minutes ago.

"You sure you're alright man?" Kakashi shrugged again, and considered the question with a little more sober mind. The raven haired vampire hadn't drained him dry, in fact he had thought that the young one would drink a bit more than he had. At the moment all he felt was the pain throbbing in his neck and a slight dizzy headache.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He didn't drink that much, I'm just tired."

For a few moments the silence held, both men considering the other, adapting to their new situation.

"You know you must explain to the council what's going on with you and that young vamp, right?"

Kakashi groaned, but nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

And just like that, they had said all the things they needed to say. Both men, almost simultaneously, gave a shrug and pushed away from wall and door. They walked down the corridor together, neither one needing to say much more than had already been said.

Being friends for so many years Genma hadn't question the loyalty of the other man, or questioned his intentions, merely showed concern for his well being. Being hunters they lived in the moment, and even if he wasn't sure what was going on with his friend, Genma could see that the silver haired man was alive and so far at least, in control of the situation.

Watching his long time friend go at it with that blindfolded young vampire had been one of the sexiest things Genma had seen in a very long time, Raido had gone down on him almost immediately when it happened, and he had never been so happy to be on surveillance duty as this night. Only a few times over the years had he considered Kakashi in any sexual manner, but this night was a huge turn around on that matter. Even if he had wanted to, Genma wasn't sure if he could ever get rid of the images of Kakashi dominating, feeding and making that young Uchiha vampire come. It had been insanely erotic, and his hands had held Raido's head tight in his hands and pushed deep into the velvet heat of the mans mouth as he came, his eyes never leaving the screen for a second, his orgasm leaving him panting and confused at the same time.

Walking side by side with his friend down through the compound he tried to arrange his thoughts as well as trying to hide his half mast erection.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up slowly, yawning, feeling the warm after feeding feeling inside his whole body. Testing his movements he realized that he was indeed strapped down again, lying on his back with his arms and legs spread. It wasn't really uncomfortable, the straps holding him down didn't hurt, but it did gnaw at his pride, to be so easily controlled like this, and even worse, to have fallen asleep to the point where he didn't notice this being done to him. The mask of irritation and control was back on his face, and he couldn't help but to pout.<p>

So this is what would become of him. Strapped down and played with like some exotic zoo animal. The blanket that had been spread over him didn't really help his injured pride either, even if he was secretly happy to have some cover to keep him warm in the cool room.

With a deep sigh he relaxed against his restraints. Memories of the hunter that had caught him flashed through his mind, despite his attempt to force them away. Maybe the man had a fetish, maybe he was some kind of perverted hunter who enjoyed keeping his catches alive.

Sasuke frowned deep. No, that didn't make sense. He was also confused as to how the man could have known his bloodline, known what ancient breed he belonged to, just by looking at him. It didn't make any sense, their breed wasn't known among hunters, they had been secret.

He tried to come up with all kinds of scenarios, but none of them made much sense. There were too many question marks, too many facts that he didn't know.

Thinking about the man, with the deep voice, with the warm hands, the strong flavor to his blood, the confident way he had handled Sasuke, the way he had let the raven feed on his own neck, all those things confused and made the raven haired youngster's heart race. His skin tingled at the memory of the mans hands on him, he licked his lips in memory of the warm and rich blood. And to his embarrassment his dick very much remembered the first person to stroke it, the first person to make Sasuke come. With a groan he felt his member swell and twitch, rising to full mast in a matter of minutes. In a wicked moment of self torture, he couldn't help but to wonder if the hunter was still in the room. It wasn't impossible, so far he hadn't been able to sense the man.

"Hunter...?" His quiet voice bounced of the walls. He licked his lips, expecting the man to reach out and stroke his chest again, to hear that voice again. The cell remained unanswered though, but even as the raven tried to relax, his mind was on edge even as he half slumbered away.

* * *

><p>Tsunade leaned back in her chair while looking at Kakashi, sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. He too looked relaxed, but she knew better. The man had worked as a hunter since he was a teen, his control of his expressions and chakra almost perfected. He couldn't fool his leader though, and she crossed her eyes as she took in his real emotions. He was focused, with a small streak of nervousness, waiting quietly for her order or reaction now that his report was complete. Exactly what part of this whole mess that had him nervous, she could only speculate. She did know however, that he was certain of every part of the things he had reported. There was no hesitation in the man, not about this matter.<p>

Yes, he had told them the story from his youth, a story they all knew already. His childhood friend, Obito, had been a born vampire, and Kakashi had been the first and only son from a great hunter nicknamed the white fang. Obito's true identity had been unknown for the white fang, and also for a while for Kakashi.

The two young boys had been the opposite of each other, but had somehow against great odds, become friends.

The young boy named Obito, born of the Uchiha clan, had with his dying breath gifted upon Kakashi part of his power, and one of his eyes, holding attacks and power so unique for that particular breed of vampire. Kakashi had survived the joining of those new powers into his body, and he had grown up into a fine young hunter, even if some frowned upon him for being what they called 'part vampire' or 'false vampire'. Men shunned him. Vampires shunned him.

He had walked a long and lonely path in his life. Twelve years ago, a mass slaughter had occurred. Even if the vampires had tried to hide it, there was no hiding it for Kakashi, who due to the part of him that carried that clans blood could feel their life force suddenly increase into a pulsing wave, just to fade away into a strange absence before the night was over.

He had laid in fever bed, mumbling and moaning about death and slaughter. There had been no doubt in his mind when he came out of it in the morning – the clan that his friend Obito had been born in had been wiped out during the night. In his mind where he before had distantly felt the creatures roaming just outside of his senses, there was now only silence. It felt as if a part of him was missing, and he had mourned them as if they had been his own bloodkin.

And now, so many years later, he sat here before his leader and claimed that the vampire he had accidentally caught alive during the night was born from that clan. She was not unaware of what had happened in the cell where the vamp was being held. She had already seen the security tape of Kakashi feeding his own blood to the vampire, along with the other things that had transpired in that room.

The question now was what they should do about this whole ordeal.

There was no secret among the hunters that the vampires had their own ranking systems, some breeds and bloodlines more powerful and also more valuable than others. When the Uchiha breed was wiped out, it had thrown this system into a turmoil. The lesser clans, that would have been kept in line by the dominating stronger breeds, were now gaining territory and increasing in numbers. The hunters knew that there were a natural balance that needed to be kept, and that this balance had been broken.

Kakashi had claimed, more than once during his report, that killing this young male Uchiha would be a mistake. That keeping him in line and trying to learn more about his breed would be the most beneficial move to make at this point. When they had gathered information from and about him, and possibly learned from him what had happened with his clan all those years ago, then he could be released again.

Hunters caring for and releasing a vampire was unheard of. They were called hunters because that was what they were, they hunted. But as any hunters their long term goal to care for the natural eco system and maintaining a balance, not to wipe the vampires from the face of the planet.

Tsunade let out a whole hearted sigh, and waved at Kakashi.

"I need to think this over in more detail. Go and tend for your young vampire, make sure he is feed and showered. Try to get information from him if you can, and be aware of him trying to use tricks on you. If he is truly an Uchiha as you claim, then he is very strong. Don't underestimate his abilities, don't let your guard down."

Kakashi rose from the chair he had been sitting in, and bowed before his leader.

"As you wish, my Lady." Tsunade snorted at the honorific.

"Don't get smart with me kid, you're not half the age for trying it."

She snorted again as she watched his smirk under that black mask as he leaved the room. The other council members were observing him as well, and she cursed the system she had become part of. Her orders could not be over ruled by the council, but neither could she ignore their advices on many matters. It was a complicated relationship, and there were many days where she wished that it had been different.

* * *

><p>Strolling back down through the corridors of the huge building Kakashi couldn't help but to feel slightly pleased with himself. That meeting had gone a lot better than he had thought it would, and he actually felt that his leader had considered his suggestion to re-introduce the young Uchiha into the 'wild' population of vampires later on.<p>

If the young male lived, if he survived, and later on had his own offspring, then it was possible for the clan to return. Certainly not within the next five hundred years or so, but sooner or later they could, if he lived. Also, there was the chance of other survivors if this young one had lived. By finding this young vampire, Kakashi felt as if he had found a piece of himself that had been lost for a long time. He no longer in his mind could deny that he was attracted to the dark haired male. Maybe it was because of his young friend Obito from his childhood. Maybe it was because he had been lonely for too long. Or maybe the young vampire was simply his type.

Coming around the corner he noticed Genma leaning against the wall. As he came up to his friend, the honey haired male looked him over.

"I take it that the meeting went well then." He shrugged as an answer. He honestly didn't know if it had, he just suspected it. Genma was nodding to himself, the words not spoken still heard between them. The man shifted a little and smirked.

"Are you going to need some...help...with your new pet?" There was no mistaking the unspoken words there, if the bulge in the mans pants were anything to go by.

"Nah, that's fine. I'm pretty sure I can handle him." He walked past his friend, meeting the grin with one of his own.

"Uh huh...just let me know if you need a hand or two. I'm more than happy to help you out."

Kakashi stopped for a brief moment and smirked at his friend over his shoulder.

"If I were you I would head up to the office and get as many work shifts in the security room as possible. I have a feeling it might get crowded up there." Then he turned away and left his friend standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He had no doubt that the man would be in the office within a few minutes to do just that.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tensed up, knowing this time that someone had entered the room, feeling some kind of change inside of it. He tried to focus his senses, but he couldn't pick anything up. He was almost certain that he could sense a heartbeat though, and a soft breathing, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. His dick was still hard, but it was the least of his worries. He needed to pee, and real bad at that.<p>

"Hunter...?" What would he do if it wasn't the same man? As hard it was to admit it for him, he was helpless. He wouldn't be able to defend himself in this position.

"Yes I'm here, little Uchiha." The familiar voice was almost soothing.

"I need to use the bathroom. Right now." He tried to sound determined. He tried so hard not to let any insecurity sneak its way into his voice. He wasn't sure how well he had succeed, but just after he had finished that warm hand was back, stroking his chest on top of the blanket. It made him shiver, and he was suddenly glad for the piece of fabric being there for other reasons other than to keep him warm.

"Will you behave if I release you?" He turned his head towards the voice, the man was standing on his right side. Licking his lips he nodded, and a few moments after that the blanket was removed from his body and he could feel the man starting to undo the bindings around his legs. His cock twitched. It was then he could feel the cold air on his member, and he realized to his embarrassment and horror that he was in fact naked, and that it must be the reason why the man had covered him with the blanket. He knew he was blushing, and he hated himself for it. Fearsome vampires did not blush. They did not get embarrassed by being naked.

When the hunter had removed the bindings holding his chest and arms down he sat up slowly, massaging his wrists, thinking. The hunter paused, and then took a hold of his wrists and hands and examined them in his own.

"Were the bindings too tight?" Sasuke told himself over and over that there was no concern in that voice, that this was a hunter, who wanted him dead sooner or later.

"No, it's fine." he snarled, and pulled his hands and wrists back, glaring through the mask in the direction of the hunter, who simply chuckled at him.

"Alright princess, if you say so. Now, let's get you into the shower, you can relieve yourself there if you want. If you need to take a shit just tell me so, and I also brought some food along for you."

Sasuke snarled over the 'princess comment', but the other things sounded very nice. He had always been very strict with his hygiene, and right now he could kill to be able to get a shower. He felt dirty all over, and not just in some of the good ways.

The man guided him across the room with a hand on his shoulder, his skin tingling from the contact, goosebumps spreading across his skin.

"Can you at least take of this eyemask?" The loss of eyesight was a pain, he wasn't used to suddenly be blind and it was making him feel helpless. The hunter snorted as he started a shower beside them, waiting for the water to turn warm.

"So you can use your sharingan on me, maybe?" Sasuke's blood went cold. There was no way a hunter could know of the attributes of his bloodline. It had been kept secret.

"How do you know about that?" He nearly hissed it out, his body tense, and he was for the first time beginning to seriously wonder who this man was. The man sighed and grabbed him with one hand on his left shoulder, and the other hand against his chest, and then pushed him into the warm stream of water.

"Over here" and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and showed him a shelf on the wall. "there is shampoo, conditioner and soap." Then his hands had retreated, the man vanishing into the room, melting into the air it seemed. Sasuke could no longer even sense his heartbeat due to the noise of the shower.

Was the man watching him? Where in the room had he gone? Sasuke didn't know, and he ducked his head in embarrassment and shame over the helpless feelings that invaded his mind. His hands worked as if on their own accord, using the soap to wash of his body, the feeling of getting clean and rubbing the bar of soap over his body refreshing, the feeling of rubbing shampoo into his hair and working his hair back from his face as he washed it out a pure delight. He was still very embarrassed by having to do this in front of someone else, in particular a perverted hunter, but his need for hygiene was greater than his shame. That was something that could change though, he realized as his bladder was close to bursting with the build up urine.

Groaning, and once again ducking his head, turning his back against the direction he though that the man had gone, and then let his hands sneak their way up to his member. He was still hard, and he had to hold it firmly as he relieved himself, letting out a soft sigh as the pressure decreased, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had gone over to the bed when he left Sasuke on the other side of the small room, in the shower area in one of the corners, to take his shower and to relieve himself. If the raven haired young man had been attractive when he was sleeping peacefully, then he was drop dead gorgeous when he was awake, butt naked and taking a shower. Even as he felt like a complete pervert Kakashi was unable to take his eyes of the youngster as those hands rubbed the bar of soap all over his body, his dick bobbing softly with every movement, his skin gleaming in the dimmed light of the cell.<p>

Kakashi could feel his hands twitch in the desire to simply walk over there and explore that slim body. His breath got stuck in his throat when the raven washed his hair, his head tilting back to rinse out the shampoo and later also the conditioner. He nearly groaned when he watched the myriad of feelings dance over the youngster as he turned around and relieved himself.

The subtle way those shoulders relaxed, the small sigh of relief, it was barely everything Kakashi could do from keeping himself from jumping the raven there and then.

Then there was the moment when the raven was done with his shower, and he stood there, blindfolded, muzzled with the mouth guard, and stood there lost as he didn't know what to do now.

Kakashi got up, his movement actually catching the attention of the youngster, his head turning in the direction of the hunter, trying to track his movement.

He could have simply have given the towel over to the raven, but Kakashi couldn't resist the temptation. He turned the shower of, and walked up to the young man. It was clear now that the man, this young vampire, was tracking his movements, his head turning towards him, following him.

"Keep still now, and I'll towel you off." He didn't wait for permission, but simply started to towel down the lithe body before him. The vampire was no doubt young, but his body was strong, and deadly. The warning from his leader had been justified, there was no way of telling how many lives this vampire had taken, and despite knowing this, or maybe because of it, Kakashi had a boner hard enough to stab someone with. His hands found their way over the ravens body, stroking with the towel, exploring where they went, learning the location of any little scar or blemish, of which there wasn't many.

Sasuke, unaware of the internal conflict of his captor, did however now notice a smell from the man. It was lust, of that much he was certain. He had started noticing it when he was almost done with his shower, and as the man had moved through the room the hunter had failed to completely hide his sounds and movements, making it possible for Sasuke to locate him in the cell.

As the man came close, and while the man was toweling him down, he could not ignore the strong smell of lust around the man, the first smell or fragrance he had been able to pick up from this hunter. In a way it made him nervous, for there was no denying that his well being was in the hands of this man, but in some ways it made him proud, that he just by taking a shower had triggered such a strong reaction in the male. A small voice in the back of his head teased him, wondering how far he could push the man, how strong he could make that smell. It made him feel powerful in a way he hadn't felt before. As the man came to his front, those strong hands drying of his hair, he leaned in, placing his nose and head against the crock of the hunters neck.

"You smell good when you're lusting." It felt awkward to say such a thing, and as the hunters hands froze up, their bodies so close, their crotches now pressed together, Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake with his approach. The warmth of the man was inviting, and the room felt colder now that his body was wet, so he leaned in, carefully, seeking that warmth. His heart was hammering away in his chest, and yet he licked his lips, remembering how this man had controlled his body and given his blood, overloading the senses of the young vampire and making him come on the hunters lap.

Those hands were moving now, draping the towel around his shoulders, that broad chest heaving with a sigh. The man moved his hands, grabbing the face of the vampire gently, and even if he could not see, the vampire knew that the man was studying him as he tilted the blindfolded and mouth guarded face slightly upwards.

"I can't feed you again today." Sasuke nodded at hearing this.

"I'm not thirsty for blood." The hands were still holding his face, one of them tracking his jawline and mouth guard, following his neck down over the towel resting around his shoulder, and came to a stop just above his collarbone.

"Then what are you thirsty for, little one?" There was the unmistakable hint of lust in that voice, and a hint of playfulness as well. Sasuke licked his lips, but didn't answer. He honestly didn't know what to answer. He had never played this game before, it had never interested him. He had a faint idea of what he wanted, he wanted more of whatever had happened when the man had feed him blood and controlled him earlier, but he was uncertain how to voice this want.

The hand that had been resting against his collarbone started moving south, stroking his skin, passing over his nipples, making him shiver. He licked his lips again, and moved just a little bit closer to the man. Now the other hand moved downwards, and he passively let it explore his skin and his body.

If Kakashi's mind had earlier been a turmoil then it was a complete chaos now. The younger man was clearly giving him permission to explore his body, and was responding nicely to his advances as well. Mental images of what this could lead to was bombarding his mind, making it hard for him to do much more than to give in to the impulses, one by one. The comment the young vampire had given, about him smelling nice to the raven raced around in the back of his mind. He thought the young Uchiha smelled good as well, in fact, the young man smelled really well. Kakashi had always had a keen sense of smell, much better than most other hunters, and his nose did not lie to him now. The young vampire in his arms were excited, and needy, and it was triggering him and making his own lust even worse. There was something hot about having the young vampire blindfolded, mouth guarded, helpless and needy, that were incredible sexy for the hunter.

"Perhaps it is milk you want. Maybe it is a stray kitten I've picked up, and those always want more milk than one can spare."

The words found their way out of his mouth before his mind had completely registered the words as thoughts, the words spoken huskily and deep, in a voice Kakashi hardly recognized as his own. For a moment the young man in his arms seemed confused, until Kakashi gently rubbed their crotches together. There was a short moment of realization in the youngster, those soft looking lips parting slightly behind the mouth guard, small panting breaths passing them by.

The raven sucked on his bottom lip, almost as in thought, and then swallowed, seeming slightly nervous.

"I wouldn't mind trying some milk..." They were both moving slightly against each other at this point, using all their senses to take each other in, the heat of their body increasing along with the playfulness and lust of the conversation. Kakashi's hands moved around Sasuke, resting on his elbows, and then moving them both backwards through the room. Sasuke followed his lead, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

He had never had any kind of sex with anyone before, and now he was about to loose his virginity to a hunter? A hunter that had caught him, tied him up, controlled him and tempted him with that delicious smell of lust. He tried to be angry at the man, to find the rage and anger he had felt in the alley, when he was first captured, but he could not. All he found was an even deeper feeling of lust. This man was powerful. This man was strong and deadly, and Sasuke liked it.

Kakashi guided Sasuke around, until the raven could feel the edge of the bed against the back of his knees. As the hand on his shoulder prompted him to sit down, he let his body down on the soft mattress. The hands moved calmly, steadily, to the back of his head and started to remove the mouth guard. Once again Sasuke felt a little nervous, but as the mouth guard came of, and the hunter stroked his now bare cheek with one hand, his rough fingers stroking over his lips, and then dipping two of them into his mouth, Sasuke decided that he didn't have any spare time to feel nervous.

His breaths were coming out fast and shallow as he let his tongue explore the invading digits in his mouth. He knew that as far as sex went this was probably pretty mundane, but for him, right at that moment, it felt kinky and taboo. He was a vampire, and here was a hunter, sticking fingers into his mouth. He licked those fingers, tasting them, tasting the salty flavor of sweat, smelling the leather from the half finger gloves the man was wearing, among with several other flavors he could not classify, none of them tasting bad as he savored them all. The smell of lust from the man was strong now, insanely strong, his crotch so close to Sasuke's face.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been certain, absolutely certain, that it would take weeks if not more, of training and taming to make this vampire trust him or obey him. Yet all it had taken was a shower, and him forgetting about masking his scent as it changed from his lust.<p>

Watching the dark haired young man suck so eagerly on his fingers was enough to make Kakashi's brain implode, or so it felt like. Pulling his fingers out from that wet cavern before any more of that erotic sight made him come prematurely, he stepped back a few steps, hand almost fumbling as he started to remove his clothing.

* * *

><p>At first when the hunter stepped back and pulled his fingers out from Sasuke's mouth, the youngster nearly panicked, thinking he must have done something wrong. A string of saliva hanged from his lips, from the hunter pulling out his fingers, and Sasuke raised his hand to wipe it of.<p>

He could hear rustling, and the unmistakable sound of clothing falling to the floor, and it made him lick his lips, his hard cock twitching in anticipation. He didn't really know what to expect, or what would happen next, but if it were anything like it had been during the feeding, then he didn't mind finding out.

"Little one...if you bite me now, I won't forgive you." The husk and lust was still inside the voice, but it wasn't playful this time, it was serious. The next second Sasuke understood why, as the musky smell came close to his face, his hands reaching up and finding the man close to him, the smell of the hunters erect cock carrying a unique tang to it that Sasuke had not felt before.

His hands stroked the legs of the man. They had hairs on them, but not as rough and plentiful as he had thought they would be. The muscles were firm, strong and very warm. His hands moved upwards, until they found the crotch and hesitantly, he let them explore the very erect cock that was standing in a strong curve forward into the air.

This man, this hunter, was well hung. Not as thick around as he was long, but he was larger in both aspects than Sasuke, that he was sure of just by touching it.

Pausing for just a few seconds, Sasuke then guided the hard member to his mouth, hesitantly licking the head, lapping at it, taking in the flavor. He could hear the man hiss, hands coming up to the side of his head as if to guide him, but then staying there, leaving him to decide the pace and his actions on his own. He started an exploring set of motions, licking around the head at first, then down the shaft, his hands fondling the ball sack in fascination.

Since he couldn't see, all his exploration would have to be done by touch only. He worked his way back up along the shaft, and took the head into his mouth, trying to suck on it, drawing out some pre-cum that let him taste more of those flavors. It was salty, and slightly acid in flavor, but at the same time there was something there, a trace of some flavor that left Sasuke wanting more. He started almost desperately to suck and lick, fondle and stroke the cock before him. He may never have even came close to an erect penis before, but right now he was doing his best at pleasing one, surprising himself at how much he liked it. Not once did the thought to bite down and draw blood cross him mind. Instead there was something else, something he didn't quite knew what it was, that he wanted.

"Ah yeah, that is good, so good little one, just like that." The hunter sounded out of breath, his legs and hands twitching every now and then, even his dick twitching.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that even though he didn't exactly knew what he was doing, it seemed to be working just fine, and he increased his effort even further. He licked the underside of the shaft, sucking on it as he went down, and then up again. He sucked on the back of the head, dipped his tongue inside the slit, finding more of that strange flavor, that trace of something, and it made him moan. He took the head into his mouth and started sucking hard while moving his hands up and down the long hard organ, taking it deeper into his mouth with every stroke, until finally he had it as deep as he dared to take it.

"Ah shit, little one, I'm close, I'm about to come." The hips of the hunter was twitching, his hands were holding onto his hair, and before Sasuke could pull back all the way, the man was coming in long moans, filling Sasuke's mouth with his cum, surprising the young vampire. He had never tasted cum before, not even his own, but as this hunter came into his mouth, dousing his tongue with spurt after spurt, he found himself moaning deep, and before it even became a coherent thought, he was swallowing, pushing his face back down, making the cock spill the last few spurts of sperm into the back of his mouth. Some of it had leaked through his stretched lips and was running down his chin, but he hardly noticed. The hunter had stopped moaning, and the cock in his mouth had stopped twitching, but he wanted more. He licked the entire cock clean, wiping his chin with his hand and licking that clean as well, then going back to the cock to give it another licking.

The hunter, although seemingly out of breath, chuckled.

"It certainly looks like a little stray cat that I've picked up, just look how much you liked that milk."

Sasuke licked his lips and smirked. The overly confident ways of this man was beginning to grow on him, and he had to agree about him liking the 'milk'. There had been something there, something he had never tasted before in his life, except maybe that one time when he drank the blood from this man, and what ever that something was it was making him into an addict, and fast at that.

Kakashi watched the young vampire lick his lips, seemingly happy sitting there before him, and his mind raced in all kinds of directions. Rubbing his hands through the hair of this young killer in his hands, at his mercy, he glanced up towards the security camera and winked. He was sure that Genma was the one behind the screen on the other side, and he could bet his money on what the other man was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. Hope you all liked it!<strong>


End file.
